Removing leaky water heaters can be a messy project. Typically floors must be covered heavily with plastic or other waterproof materials. The present invention features a novel drip pan device for helping to collect leaks when removing a water heater. The device of the present invention can help save time and money by reducing the amount of labor and materials required to cover floors when a heater is in the interior of a living space (e.g., home, condominium, etc.)
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.